Yin-Yang
Yin-Yang, labeled The Quarrel, is a male recommended character created and voiced by Marco Bonomo (aka BFDIdubita23), who is a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He was placed on The Bright Lights. Personality Yin-Yang is the amalgamation of two characters, Yin and Yang. The two halves have vastly different personalities that contradict each other. Together, Yin and Yang share a body and are in constant disputes with one another, even over simple tasks, such as what direction to walk or what to drink. Yin, the white half, is good-hearted, honorable, and rational, whose intent is to balance out Yang, who is extremely blasphemous, malicious, and immoral. While Yin is happy to participate in challenges and actively tries to help out, Yang despises participation and typically enjoys the misfortune of other characters, and will lash out and attempt to harm others, including Yin. This difference in character makes Yin-Yang's participation and handiness quite limited, sparking many enemies with others. When separated by Test Tube's experiment, the balance between Yin and Yang is broken, causing Yang to become extremely chaotic, shambolic, destructive, and vicious on his own by breaking things and attacking characters. Yin, who initially is happy with the separation, realizes that his compassion is useless when separated and comes to the conclusion that fusing back together into Yin-Yang is the only way to stop Yang's violence. Appearance Yin-Yang is a circular object split into black and white by a wave-like division. The white half, Yin, is on his lower right-hand side, while, the black half, Yang, is on his upper left-hand side. Yin-Yang's mouth is on his white half, along with Yin's black eye, as the other white eye is on Yang's black half. He has two arms and two legs, which both sides can control at their own will. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Yin-Yang. Voice Actors * Marco Bonomo (UK/US), (Italy) Trivia *Yin and Yang on Inanimate Insanity are opposites in real life, as "Yin" is the black half, while''' "Yang"''' is the white half. **This is because when Marco Bonomo created the character, he listed "Yin" as the white half, and "Yang" as the black half, causing the mix-up. *Yin-Yang's double personalities draw similarities to Paper, one nice and the other evil. **However, Yin, and Yang are separate characters, while Paper's evil alternate is purely psychological. *Due to Yin-Yang's voice actor hailing from Italy, he speaks with an Italian accent. **This makes Yin-Yang the only contestant who is voiced by a European voice actor. *Yin-Yang is the only character who isn't a specific object, but rather a symbol. **As a result, it's unknown of what he is composed of. *Yin-Yang is the only contestant on Inanimate Insanity with black coloring. **Additionally, Yin-Yang is the only contestant to use white-colored eyes. ***Although 8-Ball is another black colored character with white eyes, he is a recommended character, and therefore, is not a contestant. * Yang claims to be gluten-free, despite eating Paintbrush's pizza. * Yin-Yang has heterochromia iridum, a biological disorder where one person has two different colored eyes. ** On the Yin-Yang symbol, the white spot on the black area represents the "good" in the "bad", and the black spot on the white area represents the "bad" in the "good". *Yin-Yang's the first and only season two newbie to appear in Enanimat Ensanetay. *Because Box can't talk, Yin-Yang is the last newbie to speak in Breaking the Ice. *Yin-Yang is the first recommended character to join Season 2, who is recommended by BFDIdubita23. Gallery |-| Overall= YinYangFightIdle.png Yinyangfinal.png New Yin Yang Pose.png|New Yin-Yang Good but Evil Yin-Yang.png 200px-YinYangPro.png YinYang2017Pose.png YinandYang2017Pose.png SvOCvQ9 .png DE50FC6B-BFDA-446E-A8F0-D0D577632608.jpeg|We never even cooked it! IMG_0613.PNG|Okay, that time was on purpose. IMG_0705.PNG Screen Shot 2018-01-27 at 11.55.12 AM.png|Yin Screen Shot 2018-01-27 at 11.57.41 AM.png|Yang Screen Shot 2018-01-27 at 11.58.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-27 at 11.59.27 AM.png|Evil Yang |-| Inanimate Insanity II= ying yang.png|yin yang WATER_IS_4_LOSERS!.png|WATER IS FOR LOSERS! Yin_Yang_and_Test_Tube.png Yin and yang.png|PacYang YinYangTissuesAppleFinal3.png 5 Eliminated.png|Yin-Yang with Cherries, Tissues, Trophy and Box Punch!.png|Yin-Yang put back in the portal Untitled (Time 0 15 38;10).png YinYangPortal.png YinYangTorch.jpg YinYangRejectionPortal.jpg Yinyangintro.jpg YinYangCDC.png YinYangHappyEgg.png AppleYinYangFanBrightlightsRescue.png PaintbrushYinYangScream.png Yin-Yang Host.PNG Yin-Yang Laugh.png YinYangHappyEgg.png Yin-Yang Eliminated.PNG|yin yang eliminated yin and yang.PNG|yin and yang ohimthirsty.PNG Image257.png Yang Rips Apple in Half.gif|Yang Rips Apple in Half NotTeamEpicAgain.png PaintbrushOatmealRasin.png Cleunednuschisa.jpg Cheer.png Rip Dough.PNG|Yin-Yang in the process of eating Dough. GIVE ME UR BUNNIES!.png Screenshot Image 538.png Screenshot Image 537.png Screenshot Image 536.png S2 ep7 a close up yin-yang.png Screenshot Image 534.png Screenshot Image 533.png Screenshot Image 532.png Screenshot Image 531.png Screenshot Image 530.png S2 ep 7 Yin-Yang.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 71.png Screenshot Image 66.png Screenshot Image 65.png Screenshot Image 182.png Screenshot Image 181.png Screenshot Image 386.png Screenshot Image 385.png Screenshot Image 384.png Screenshot Image 383.png Screenshot Image 382.png Screenshot Image 379.png Screenshot Image 378.png Screenshot Image 377.png Screenshot Image 376.png Screenshot Image 375.png Screenshot Image 374.png Screenshot Image 373.png Screenshot Image 463.png Screenshot Image 462.png Screenshot Image 461.png Screenshot Image 460.png Screenshot Image 559.png Screenshot Image 558.png Screenshot Image 557.png Screenshot Image 556.png Screenshot Image 555.png Screenshot Image 554.png Screenshot Image 553.png S2e7 paintbrush and yin-yang.png Screenshot Image 552.png Screenshot Image 551.png Screenshot Image 550.png Screenshot Image 549.png Screenshot Image 548.png S2e7 yin-yang ate pizza.png Screenshot Image 547.png Screenshot Image 546.png Screenshot Image 545.png Screenshot Image 544.png Screenshot Image 543.png Screenshot Image 542.png Screenshot Image 541.png Screenshot Image 540.png Screenshot Image 539.png Screenshot Image 538.png Screenshot Image 537.png Screenshot Image 536.png Screenshot Image 24.png Screenshot Image 25.png Screenshot Image 26.png Screenshot Image 36.png Screenshot Image 457.png Screenshot Image 458.png Screenshot Image 560.png Screenshot Image 561.png Screenshot Image 562.png Screenshot Image 563.png Screenshot Image 564.png Screenshot Image 565.png Screenshot Image 569.png Screenshot Image 570.png S2e7 paintbrush throws yin-yang.png S2e7 bright lights looking at lightbulb's pizza.png S2e3 oh, i'm thirsty!.png S2e3 don't complain to me!.png S2e3 don't complain to me! 2.png S2e3 don't complain to me! 3.png S2e3 i'm not complaining. it's just that there is a soda machine right there!.png S2e3 i'm not complaining. it's just that there is a soda machine right there! 2.png S2e3 ooh! i want dr. fizz!.png S2e3 ooh! i want dr. fizz! 2.png S2e3 fresh water is good to keep our body pure!.png S2e3 fresh water is good to keep our body pure! 2.png S2e3 fresh water is good to keep our body pure! 3.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you!.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you! 2.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you! 3.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you! 4.png S2e3 no! i-i mean yes! 3.png S2e3 no! i-i mean yes! 2.png S2e3 no! i-i mean yes!.png S2e3 yes!.png S2e3 yin-yang splited.png zizyKB.gif|Yang smashes through Test Tube's ceiling S2e3 oh, i'm thirsty!.png S2e3 don't complain to me!.png S2e3 don't complain to me! 2.png S2e3 don't complain to me! 3.png S2e3 i'm not complaining. it's just that there is a soda machine right there!.png S2e3 i'm not complaining. it's just that there is a soda machine right there! 2.png S2e3 ooh! i want dr. fizz!.png S2e3 ooh! i want dr. fizz! 2.png S2e3 fresh water is good to keep our body pure!.png S2e3 fresh water is good to keep our body pure! 2.png S2e3 fresh water is good to keep our body pure! 3.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you!.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you! 2.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you! 3.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you! 4.png S2e3 that isn't true! we need to keep our body pure!.png S2e3 that isn't true! we need to keep our body pure! 2.png S2e3 that isn't true! we need to keep our body pure! 3.png S2e3 water!.png S2e3 dr. fizz!.png S2e3 water! 2.png S2e3 dr. fizz! 2.png S2e3 Vending machine.png S2e3 Vending machine 2.png S2e3 vacumn suck yin-yang from machine.png S2e3 test tube studying through a mircoscope 2.png S2e3 transportation tube.png S2e3 yin-yang pops into a laboratory.png S2e3 yin-yang pops into a laboratory 2.png S2e3 oh no! what just happened?!.png S2e3 oh no! what just happened?! 2.png S2e3 what!? how did you find my secret laboratory?.png S2e3 what!? how did you find my secret laboratory? 2.png S2e3 what!? how did you find my secret laboratory? 3.png S2e3 you actually have a secret lab?.png S2e3 you actually have a secret lab? 2.png S2e3 of course she does! she's a stupid scientist!.png S2e3 of course she does! she's a stupid scientist! 2.png S2e3 of course she does! she's a stupid scientist! 3.png S2e3 and proud!.png S2e3 hey, don't!.png S2e3 stop it!.png S2e3 no! you'll contaminate the experiment!.png S2e3 no! you'll contaminate the experiment! 2.png S2e3 no! you'll contaminate the experiment! 3.png Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Male Category:The Bright Lights Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters voiced by a unique person